The present invention relates to a single apparatus having multiple outputs that are independently controllable for delivering insulation.
The benefits of adding insulation into areas or cavities of a building, particularly homes, are well recognized. Typically, insulation is blown into walls, attics and other cavities with a single output machine having one output hose as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,493 issued Sep. 5, 1978 and entitled xe2x80x9cFeeding Apparatus for a Pneumatic Conveying System,xe2x80x9d and U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,696 issued Jul. 15, 1997 and entitled xe2x80x9cLoose Material Combining and Depositing Apparatus.xe2x80x9d The machine is usually transported in a truck to a work site. Once there, an installer must move the machine around the building to reach all the cavities to be insulated. This process, however, can be time-consuming and not as productive as may be desirable. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a single apparatus capable of delivering insulation simultaneously to multiple areas at the same work site or capable of substantially increasing the amount of insulation delivered to the same area.
The present invention provides a method and a single machine for blowing insulation into cavities of buildings, such as behind walls and in attics of homes. The single machine is capable of delivering insulation through multiple hoses operably connected to independently controllable feeder and air blowing assemblies. Although the machine of the present invention is transportable in one truck similar to single output hose machines, it is capable of delivering at least twice as much insulation or the same amount of insulation at significantly greater speed compared to machines having a single output hose.
The single machine of the present invention includes at least one engine, a hopper assembly, at least two feeding assemblies each having an output connected to an output hose, at least two air blowing assemblies each operably connected to a feeder assembly, and connection devices for operatively connecting one or more engines to the feeding assemblies and the air blowing assemblies. Thus, the single machine is capable of independently and simultaneously delivering insulation through multiple output hoses. For example, a first worker can position or maneuver the first hose to fill a wall section or attic cavity with insulation, while a second worker can position the second hose for use in filling another section of the same wall, a section of another wall or different portions of the attic at the same time the first worker is using the first hose. Therefore, installing the insulation can be done in about half the time compared to single output hose machines. Alternatively, an installer can deliver at least twice as much insulation to one area by directing the multiple output hoses to the same area using the single machine of the present invention. This can be achieve, for example, by connecting the multiple output hoses to a single larger hose.
The hopper assembly is preferably larger than those of a single output hose machine since more insulation can be installed using the machine of the present invention. In one embodiment, the hopper assembly includes a first and second hoppers that are in immediate communication with each other and, preferably in a vertical arrangement. Each hopper can also include an auger that moves the insulation material toward the feeding assemblies.
The machines includes at least a first and second feeding assemblies separated by a common wall or otherwise located separately from each other. The feeding assemblies have their own inlets that are in communication with the hopper assembly, preferably with the lower hopper if one exists. The inlets receive the insulation material simultaneously if the feeding assemblies are activated (i.e., operating at the same time). Each of the feeding assemblies contain a number of mechanisms that are arranged vertically to facilitate the downward movement of the insulation material toward its respective outlet, which is located toward the bottom of the feeding assembly. Each outlet is then connected to an output hose that can be directed to a particular area to be insulated.
To force the insulation out of the output hoses, each feeding assembly is connected to an air blowing assembly that outputs a force of air or pressurized air through an air hose to an inlet of the feeding assembly. When the feeding and air blowing assemblies are activated, the insulation material is blown through the respective output hoses to the areas or cavities to be insulated.
The single machine is operated by at least one engine and a number of connection devices that interconnect and operate the major components of the machine. For example, the machine can be operated by a single machine having two output shafts that operate the feeding and air blowing assemblies, as well as the augers in the hoppers, through associated clutch devices, pulleys and belts. Alternatively, two or more engines can be used to operate the moving components of the machine.
Each feeding assembly can be independently operated relative to any other feeding assembly. This independent functioning and operation is achieved, in part, by using a disengage mechanism associated with each feeding assembly. The disengage mechanism operates to disconnect its associated feeding assembly from the hopper drive assembly. Although disconnected from one feeding assembly, the hopper drive assembly, nevertheless, continues to be driven by any other activated feeding assembly. Consequently, each feeding assembly is independently functional of any other feeding assembly so that insulation can be installed using less than all the available output hoses if desired.
The machine also includes various power and control elements, including a battery, that provide electrical power for the machine. A number of control elements are also included through a system of switch control units that control the air blowing assemblies and the rotational movement of various shafts used to operate the augers and other components that drive the movement of the insulation material.
The present invention further provides methods for delivering insulation using the single machine of the present invention. The methods are generally accomplished by:
(a) providing a single machine as described above;
(b) connecting a hose to the output of each feeding assembly to be activated;
(c) loading insulation material into the hopper assembly;
(d) powering at least one engine;
(e) activating any desired air blowing assembly and corresponding feeding assembly; and
(f) installing insulation using the output of each activated feeding assembly.
Installing insulation to different areas of a building can be conducted by different workers simultaneously. Alternatively, a disengage mechanism operatively connected to a feeding assembly can be used to deactivate the feeding assembly by disconnecting the feeding assembly from the hopper drive assembly. In this regard, an air blowing assembly and its corresponding feeding assembly can be deactivated while maintaining activation of one or more of the other air blowing assemblies and the corresponding feeding assemblies. Alternatively, one worker can install insulation into the same cavity using both insulation outputs.